Scoutsy
Juno aka Scoutsy is a teamless TF2 gypsy whom travel around observing Freak World to ensure the balance of the world between good and evil. She was created by YouTube user: St Scotty Her idle theme is Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64. Her combat theme is nightcore version of Juno under Jack O's Theme from Guilty Gear Xrd Revelator. Origin Known to be the eldest Freaks in Freak World, Juno was born in 30 A.D. after the death of Jesus. Before she was born, her mother found out her husband pass away from war. Fear of getting stone to death by her own people, she sends her child away to the gypsy in hope of getting away from execution. However, her mother died in child birth instead of getting away from execution, leaving a gypsy woman taking care of her and name her Juno, meaning protector. Despite her loss to her parents, Juno was found to be prodigy and able to master both science and magic. By her time at the age 16, her mentor grew very sick, eager to cure and live forever. She was making her potion for herself but she didn't realized it didn't work until Juno drinks it. Unfortunately, her mentor died before Juno realizing the potion she was making isn't going to cure her but to stop Juno's aging in the process. Unsure what to do, she was called by The Afterlife for a single prophecy. According to the prophecy, one of the demon will bring ruin to the world where a human with magic will save it. In order to find out the truth behind His prophecy, Juno began to dedicate her life learning everything she could find while The Afterlife handed her the Mask of Prophecy to ensure the world between human and Freaks remain balanced. With those power, she began mastering her skills of magic until Freak World Era, where she began to felt her presence for her prophecy. Till then she began teaming up with several angels to fight off demons in order to prevent the apocalypse ever happen. However, she's also reveal that she's the main responsible for unstable Australium to be exist through plane accident, causing most people include Kvinna Skördeman, Dr Sexy, Saint, etc. to gain magic abilities. As the results, she ended up staying in Freak World to atone her irresponsibility by watching over people who wield unstable Australium users in hope they might not use for other purpose. Appearance Although she has no class, but most people identify her as scout under her appearance. She has green hair, cyan mangle face aka Mask of Prophecy, blue-green burning bandana (resembling her gyspy trait) and green gloves. She's also wears her green shirt and pants like regular scout. Personality & Behaviours Juno is a teenage-like demeanour, always emotional and simple act like a child due to her age. However, she is pretty serious and determine when it comes to battle as she knew she's isn't completely immortal. Under her lifelong experience, she able to master many things through her knowledge. However, she knows alchemy and witchcraft better than anything she could learn. Despite her cure of aging, she's able to remain hopeful and positive for her to keep forward, in which makes demon much harder to convince her to join the dark side. In her spare time, she often collects keys from old to new era and sometimes duplicate her collections in order to sell it to some one with same interest. Powers & Abilities Although she's mastery combination of both alchemy and witchcraft, her powers grant her ability to summon anything at her will, almost like reality warping. However, she has yet to achieve her full potential and fight against powerful supernatural Freaks for her daily basis. Outside of the battle, she normally wears her Mask of Prophecy, this allow her to see the future and perfect face protection against explosive or high caliber bullet to penetrate her face. Aside seeing the future, it's also allow her to sense the soul behind every people include Freaks, in which she can choose wisely whether to attack, back away or simply have them on conversation. Despite her near reality warping ability, Scoutsy always have her favorite in terms of her attack including: *Summoning Swords - which she mostly summoning key blades either for close combat or summon out of thin air to attack as projectiles. *Beam It Up - which launches her keyblade below her opponent as uppercut *Missle Lock-In - attack with barrage of keys which grant her different zoning and angle to attack. If she needs more powers to take them down, she can uses two of her deadliest technique at her arsenals. Her techniques are: *So Many Locks - used to trap her opponent inside the circle. As she snaps her fingers, the key blades appear aiming to the opponent in all angles and direction and hit them within. *Crushing Defeat - her most powerful technique yet is to suck her opponent with near inescapable whirlpool and convert them into energy ball. Then she crushes her energy ball with her bare hand and resurface her opponent back to the ground. As the result, they're died due to massive broken bones damage. Outside of personal combat, her magic also enable for her to teleport, fly, spell casting, summoning object, portal interface and turn base metals into gold/silver like any other alchemist. Magic aside, she's well-rounded in sword skills and enhance condition which her condition is equal to normal angel status, this include strength, speed, agility and endurance. Despite her teenage-demeanor, Scoutsy is somewhat high intelligence due to her semi-immortality as being able to study alchemy and witchcraft made her far more impressive than any magic user (supernatural beings). Faults & Weakness Although she has dangerous magic attack that even the odds, she's still have some growing up to do. Due to her semi-immortality, she constantly acts around like teenager and sometimes lead herself in trouble, such as causing unstable Australium appear in the first place. Her weakness included: *Rarely get involve in combat due to her role as observing humanity and Freaks. In short, she could be struggle against supernatural who had far more experience fighter. *Can be harmed by magic, angelic and demonic power alike. *Normally shy away from angelic male. *Can be killed by decapitation. *She's actually harmless when she approaches to Freaks and mercenary, which usually leave herself wide-open for ambush. *Her ageless curse can be broken by angels or demons spell. *Can actually die if she revived specific hero with Mask of Prophecy. By the creator New Era Emerges New Era Emerges: Chapter 1 New Era Emerges: Chapter 2 Trivia *Modeled after Jack-O from Guilty Gear Xrd Revelator including the fact that she was named after the theme but she is nothing like her. *Juno is reference to Roman mythology as she's is protector of women and marriage. *The reason why she's ally to angel characters/Freaks is due to her belief in being positive, hope and goodness over evil. *While watch over the unstable Australium users, Juno is actually rivals to Lord DeGroot Stu Pidface and Touching Story. *Rumor from regular mercs that she had a crush on Karma Soldier but she denies it due to her age. *She's actually born in Dobruja in which before Romania was established. *Scoutsy is the combination name of scout and gypsy. *Although Juno is her real name, most of people called her Scoutsy due to her bandanna as one of her trait of a gypsy. Category:Neutral Good Beings Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Scouts Category:Freaks Made by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Intellectuals Category:Blade Users Category:Magicians Category:Lightning Bruisers